


When Cap met Goose

by PottersLoveRedheads



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Goose, BAMF Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Cap Friendly, not steve rodgers friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersLoveRedheads/pseuds/PottersLoveRedheads
Summary: What happens when Steve Rodgers crosses Goose, the overly protective  Flerken.





	When Cap met Goose

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me as ass oclock in the morning and since my muse has been on holiday for so long i just had to write it. Hope you guys love it, please comment but no haters!

Tony moved his hands deftly over the schematics for the new suit he was building, it would incorporate nanotechnology housed in a single centre piece, with the arc reactor as its power source. 

He had struggled getting back into the suit after Siberia, afraid that his creation would become his coffin. Rogers and Barnes had left him, alone and bleeding in multiple places, chest aching with what he suspected were several broken ribs. He’d been stuck, unable to move, unable to call for help, slowly falling into unconsciousness in a frozen wasteland, his last thoughts of not getting the chance to tell Stephen how much he loved him. Luckily Friday, his best gal had sent out the distress signal as soon as she went offline, sending Vision to retrieve him and bring him safely back. He’d woken up to Stephen asleep with his head rested on the hospital bed and Levi wrapped around him.  
What happened afterwards was recovery, with everyone working against him to make sure he did as little as possible, which meant he had been banned from his lab! Stephen had been his rock, he’d refused to leave his side, and if he couldn’t be around due to his sorcerer duties, he left Levi behind. The cloak would wrap itself around Tony, and it was comforting, (not that he’d ever mention it to Stephen!).

It had taken several weeks before he had managed to make some braces for Rhodey, he’d be damned if his best friend wouldn’t walk again. Then he’d started again on the accords. With the help of a certain Miss Betty (Hulks former girlfriend and daughter of Thunderbolt Ross), he’d been able to bring down that rat bastard Ross with a great amount of glee, silently thinking of Bruce after the decision had been agreed, where ever he may be. 

Things had been going great, Stephen had asked to marry him, and of course he said yes! Pepper had finally gotten with Happy, and Rhodes was currently enamoured with a certain Major Danvers. Then suddenly Thor was back with his brother Loki, and to his greatest surprise Bruce. They had managed to settle the Asgardian refugees in Norway, due to their joint history, and then they had sat down to discuss the threat of Thanos. 

As he had expected the UN had panicked and set about getting the Rogue Avengers back, something which none of his new team were exactly happy about. Stephen had threatened to put him in the dark dimension if he even looked indifferently at Tony, Rhodey and Carol had both stated that they’d have his back, as did the Spider kid.  
So now here they were back at the compound, in his space. He had stayed away from the common areas for the last two weeks since they’d been back, not wanting to see hate filled glances or menacing looks aimed his way. Stephen had been portaling him in and out of the lab. Today however Stephen was away at Kamar-Taj and his coffee pot was unfortunately broken. He’d been holding out leaving the lab as long as he could, but god dammit he needed his caffeine.  
He swiped his hand across the holograms in front of him, asking Friday to save his progress. He stretched and wiped his face with his hand. A slight nudge against his leg reminded him of the company he had. 

Since Carol’s arrival he had acquired a new, cute bodyguard. Carol’s pet Flerken, Goose had immediately attached itself to him and would follow him everywhere. For an alien he resembled a pretty cute kitten, and Tony secretly adored him. Who wouldn’t want an Alien cat that could eat your enemies as a pet, also he kinda loved that Goose had caused Fury to wear the eyepatch.  
He ran his hand across the Flerken’s back, before scratching under his chin, causing a slight rumbling purr. He looked down and smiled.  
“I’m heading up to the kitchen to get some coffee, are you coming?” Goose butted his head against his hand before making his way to the door, looking back as if to say ‘lets go then’. Tony chuckled before getting up, grabbing his Iron man mug that had been a gift from Pepper. 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

His luck that day though was not great. Just as he had loaded the coffee machine up Friday informed him of Roger’s impending arrival. Great, just what he needed, a confrontation by Mr Star-spangled himself. He was not ready for this, to see the man that his father always compared him to, the man he thought was his friend, the man who had left him to die in the cold of Siberia. 

He turned around to see the face of Rogers as he entered the common area, mentally preparing himself and holding himself straight.  
“Tony, I’ve been trying to speak to you since we got back two weeks ago. We need to discuss some things.” 

Tony sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“Can we not, Rogers,” he said tiredly. “I’m actually busy, I only came up for coffee because mine’s broke at the moment. If you really need to speak to me make an appointment with Pepper, I’m sure she’ll sort something out when I’m free.” 

“I’ve already tried that, she keeps saying your busy. We need to talk Tony, and were going to talk now. You’ve been absent for all training session’s we’ve had, we can’t have any negative impact in the team right now, we need to all prepare for Thanos.”

Tony snorted. “Oh I have been training, with my team, and if you think that I’m not preparing for Thanos you’ve got another thing coming. I been trying to tell you for years that something was coming but you all ignored me, refused to believe anything I said. Well guess what Cap,” he spat. “Looks like I was right, and whilst you were swanning around on your little fugitive holiday the people back here were preparing, my team were preparing, just like we should have been from the start. You wanna stop what’s coming, because what’s coming, that’s the endgame.”

Rogers sighed. “Look Tony, just because your right this time doesn’t mean you always have been, look at Ultron, the accords, Bucky. All those things you’ve been wrong about. Look, you just need to apologise t the rest of the team, this whole hiding away and not dealing with it is getting old pretty fast. We need you to start fixing our equipment again if were going to be in the field, and you’ve always been the best Tony.”

Tony stared at him in complete shock, before a furious look came over his face. “Oh I don’t have to do anything for you or your pets, Cap. You think that just because the UN offers you pardons for all the shit you caused because their too scared about some purple headed grapefruit, that you get to freeload off me again, that I’ll just bow down like some poor dog getting a treat for a trick. Well guess what Cap, I got nothing for you. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar.” He spat. 

He turned around to grab his coffee and make a quick get away. He could feel his chest starting to become tight, signs of an imminent panic attack. Shit, why now. He took a step away only to be stopped by a hard grip on his arm and the close face of one Captain America, giving him a hard look through gritted teeth. 

“No Tony, you don’t get to run away, not this time. You will apologise to the team, apologise to Bucky for nearly killing him. Then and only then will we consider you as part of the team again. You can’t win this one on your own Tony, you need us.” He punctuated each point by squeezing Tony’s arm tighter.

Tony took deep breaths, trying to calm his heartrate which was extremely elevated as this point. He couldn’t fall apart now, not now, oh god he was so cold. He didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t go back to Siberia. His breathe came out in gasps and he could hear Friday informing Roger’s to let him go, but it was all so distant, like through water. He wasn’t getting enough oxygen. Suddenly the grip on his arm was gone and he looked up just in time to see Rogers be swallowed whole by Goose. If he wasn’t in the middle of a panic attack he would have burst out laughing from the absurdity of it all. As it was he was trying to get his breathing under control. It wasn’t until he felt warm arms around him and the smooth undertones of Stephen’s voice that he was able to calm himself. He blinked, bringing the room back into focus and looked up to see those enticingly beautiful grey eyes of his fiancé. He leaned forward resting his head on Stephen’s shoulder, taking in the warm from his body as Levi slipped from Stephen’s shoulders onto his, wrapping him up tightly. 

“Are you ok, Tony?” Tony nodded. 

“I am now, thanks Stephen.” He slowly let himself relax into Stephen’s embrace until he felt a familiar presence by his hand. He looked down to see Goose looking particularly proud of himself. He gave him a quick scratch under his chin, mentally making a note to spoil the Flerken with a particularly fantastic dinner and some new toys, maybe a gold cat dish. 

He definatly deserved it.


End file.
